Nothing Between Us
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: "There's nothing between us. Only you and me, without time and space between us."


**Title : Nothing Between Us**

**Summary : "There's nothing between us. Only you and me, without time and space between us."**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : ooc Jack, death  
><strong>

**Pairing : Jack/Carly, One-sided Jack/Mikage**

**A/N : This is a oneshot. Based from my friend's story about his friend. I hope you enjoy. Aki Shiomiya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It's belongs to the respective owners.**

**-xxx-**

_**Nothing Between Us**_

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

**-xxx-**

I was driving through the slump area on the Neo Domino City.

I was too tired and confused. Why was I even doing this?

I just got stressed because that old Rex Godwin keep ordering me to do this or do that. If it not him, it will be his secretary, Mikage Sagiri, who ordered me by the name of him.

I growled by just thinking about them. Them and the Public Security Maintance Bureau, who just keep spying on me and separated me from my friends in Satellite—a place where the criminals are placed.

I didn't realize just how fast I riding and now I feel like I lost here. I looked around, and then sees a beautiful girl. She had a long-black hair, a thick glasses sitting on her face—but from here, I could see her dark green eyes darted to the sea. She wears a long blue stripped white shirt and an orange short skirt.

I gulped down, wetting my dried throat, and slowly driving toward her.

She seems realized me by the voice of my duel-runner engine and turned to me.

"Ah, am I on your way, good sir?" Her voice were almost like a whisper, nothing compared to my engine voice, and almost makes me can't hear her beautiful voice.

"No. I just wanted to ask the way to the Neo Domino City." I feel my voice is a bit commanding, but that's how my voice is.

She tilted her head into a perfect 45 degrees before smiled and nodded. "Just follow this way,"—she pointed to the way between her—"and on the next second, you will be on the main road."

"Thanks." I tried to be as calm and casual as ever. "Can I know your name?"

"Carly. Carly Nagisa. What's yours?"

"Jack Atlas." I coughed a bit before continued, "Why are you here, on this late night?" I realized that when I checked the time on the screen of my duel runner. It showing 11:30 PM.

"It's my place here." Her eyes darted back to the sea with a caring look. "This sea is the part of me now."

I shot her with a confused look, before shook my head slowly and forced a small smile, which weirded me because I'm not the type who not really like smiling.

"Can I meet you again here, tomorrow, perhaps?"

The girl spun beautifully, her black hair looked like sparkling by the night lamp on the street, and smiling. "Sure. You won't expect me on the noon, thought. I'm… pretty busy."

I nodded. "I'm busy too. So," I cleared my throat, "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Jack-_san_. See you tomorrow." With a last smile toward me, she went back staring to the sea, not saying anything like a living statue.

Without any second thought, I climbed to my duel runner and quickly sped off to the way she just show to me.

-xxx-

I wanted this day quickly reached the night.

Nothing I can do on the evening. Just watching Sagiri passing me every second carrying papers and checking them non-stop. She said it's my next upcoming duels.

"… Fortune cup—" Her voice breaking up my imagination. "—will be started next week. Are you prepared, Atlas-_sama_?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah, sure." I shrugged, even thought I don't know what is she talking about.

"Are you okay, Atlas-_sama_? You become really like to spacing out today. Are you even listening to me?" I could feel her concern on her voice, but I'm not really care. So I just nodded my head.

It was like the moment of silence. There's only the voice of Sagiri flipped her papers and murmuring something. And then, something she said makes me stop thinking about Carly and looked at her.

"What? Repeat it again?" I asked, my voice loud and commanding, makes her a bit looked scared.

"Y-Yes sir," She flipped back the paper and begin to read one of them loudly, "It's a suicide case. The body hasn't found yet."

Somehow, this case a bit tickling me, and makes me want to know more about it.

"It's a body of a woman who jumped to the Neo Domino sea. It's unknown that she was murdered or suicide."

"I see, thanks…" I murmured.

Somehow, I feel a bit scared, and I wanted to talk to Carly quickly. Just to see if she is still alive.

-xxx-

"You come." Carly's happy voice rang when I stopped my duel runner beside her.

"Am I makes you waiting?" I asked.

"No, I'm here everyday." She chirped happily. "I'm glad… someone is finally sees me."

I looked at her and noticed her sad look.

"Nobody cares about me. They didn't care I disappeared or not. I will always be unnoticable…" Her fist clenched. And for some reason, a strong gust of wind start to blow and the street lamp begin to flicker.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and tighten my grasp, comforting her. "It's okay, I'm here."

The wind stopped, and she looked at me. I could see a mix of happy and confused look on her face. "Really?"

I nodded firmly and showing my pinky finger. "Promise."

She slowly raised her finger, and entwined her pinky finger to mine. "Thanks, Jack-_san_."

I gasped on the touch of her little finger—they were cold as ice.

"You're… not sick, aren't you, Carly?" I feel my face hotter when calls her by her full name. But quickly shoved away the feeling and touched her forehead with the back of my hand. "You're really cold."

She gasped and and released my little finger, and pulled away my hand from her forehead. "I-I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Alright then…" I feel a bit unsure about this. But finally smiled and wrapped my hand around her shoulders. She shivered before resting on my shoulder. I turned and took a deep breath of her hair. They smelt like the sea; salty and wet. But I don't care.

"I hope… we can be like this forever…" I sighed slightly, watching the night sky darkened.

I feel her become frozen stiff, before nodded slowly.

-xxx-

"The Fortune Cup is coming closer, Atlas-_sama_."

Her voice wakes me from my dream about last night. I looked at her, growled slightly before nodded.

"Where are you last night?" She asked, with a hint of annoyed on her voice.

"None of your problem." My voice was a venom. But I don't care. What is this bitch want from me?

"But…"

I grabbed my long-white jacket and stormed out from there.

-xxx-

I pushed myself more inside of her, just to make her let out another soft moans.

"Jack…"

I kissed the top of her cold forehead softly, and murmured, "I love you, Carly…"

"I love you too, Jack…" Her voice were croacked.

We continued to make love that night. And for some reason, I finally feel happy for a long time.

And the next morning, when I just woke up on that small shelter, I looked around to see Carly. But she was nowhere.

And it makes me feel a bit scared.

-xxx-

"You were gone last night, Jack." Rex's firm voice rang.

"It's none of your business." I replied firmly and turned then opened the door, then slammed it shut. Hard.

I hear a footsteps and sees Sagiri runs toward me.

"Atlas-_sama_!" She breathed out. "W-Where were you last night? You—"

"You have no right to order me around!" I said to her. "I have my own business."

"I-I know…" She looked away.

"Then, why are you—"

"Because I like you, Atlas-_sama_!"

I looked at her, shocked. Her face were completely red. But then, I sighed and walked past of her. Ignoring her small sobs.

I have another girl I like.

-xxx-

Carly was there, just like always.

She noticed the sound of my duel runner and turned to me. I walked to her and kissed her on the lips, enveloping her cold and salty lips with mine.

We parted and she smiled. I could feel my lips turned into a smile too.

"Tomorrow is my Fortune Cup." I said to her. "Will you come and see me there?"

She looked shocked, then looked away with a sad look.

"I wish I could, but… my job is…"

I wrapped a hand on her shaking shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "It's okay if you can't."

"Besides…" She pulled me away from her, with a tears on her face. "I… have to move tomorrow…"

I looked at her. Now it's my turn to be shocked. "W-What…?"

She looked at me, wiped her tears. "I'll move tomorrow, before midnight."

I slowly release her shoulder, and looked away. She wrapped her hands around my arm and buried her face.

"I'm sorry, Jack… I'm sorry…"

I shook my head and gently rubbed her head with my free hand. "It's okay, Carly." I said. "If you go, there's nothing between us. Only you and me, without time and space between us."

I could feel her nodded on my arm.

-xxx-

I was fighting. Fighting my hardest.

Yusei too. He is one of my friend from Satellite.

We duel. We fight for our loved one. His friends, and Carly for me.

And then, it become blurry after he launched his last attack with Stardust Dragon.

I woke up on a bed, and I noticed I was on the hospital.

Sagiri beside me, still awake and peeling some apples.

"I… I'm not…"

"I'm sorry, Atlas-_sama_…" Her whisper is only my answer.

I could let out a scream that time, but I quickly hold my voice, and asked her, "What time is it?"

"It's 11.20 PM. Why are you—"

I ignored her, jumped out from my bed and stormed off.

Carly! Wait for me!

-xxx-

I stopped my duel runner and sees the clock on my screen. 11:50.

And then I looked at Carly, who is looking at me with a single tear on her eyes.

She ran toward me and hugged me.

"Jack… I'm sorry…"

I hugged her back and run my finger on her soft dark hair. "It's okay, Carly… It's okay. I'm here—"

"No, it's not okay!" She began to sob. "I… I lied to you! I lied about everything!"

I tighten my hug, but she pushed me slowly.

"I… I'm never here, Jack. I never here, with you."

My eyes shot open. "W-What…"

"Can't you see it, Jack? I'm… I'm… I'm a ghost!" She screamed. Her screeching voice was able to make the lamp blasted off. I shileded myself from the glass pieces and looked at her.

The glass pieces start coming toward her. I warned her but she didn't budge. I watched the glass pieces tore her skin.

But I didn't see any blood. Instead, I see a white part of skull on her cheeks.

"You see it, Jack?" She closed her eyes. "I'm going to move, to my place. My place is not here. Not with you."

I walked toward her and hugged her. "No, please. Stay with me…"

"I can't, Jack…" Her presence start to fading in front of me. I tried to touch her, but my hand just passed her. She's not the Carly.

No. She is the soul of Carly.

"Good bye, Jack…"

That's the last thing I hear from Carly, before she completely disappeared.

-xxx-

"Carly Nagisa. 17 years old. Died after murdered by her parents last month, who finally commited suicide afterward. But before that, they throw away her corpse to the sea. Her corpse, which now is already some skulls, just found this morning."

I stared at the photo of the 'corpse' of Carly. She wear the same clothes, blue-stripped white shirt and short orange skirt. But now, they were already torn. Her glasses are nowhere to be found.

"Atlas-_sama_, you looked pale…" Sagiri said. "Is she the friend of yours?"

I didn't answer her. I just keep staring at the photo. She is not Carly. She just some skulls of someone who already dead. And not Carly.

I put the photo on the table and walked out.

-xxx-

I just keep riding my duel runner. I didn't know where I'm going. I just keep increased the speed, and walked on the random road.

I lost everything. My title as a king. The roar of my fans when I dueled, and my loved one, Carly.

I just keep riding, until I see her, Carly. I'm still not sure. It was the back of her. But I know it was her. I know her hair. They weren't changed.

"Carly!" I called.

She turned her head. It was Carly, smiled toward me. I decided to stop, but she suddenly ran.

"Wait for me, Carly!"

She keep running.

I didn't care about where she ran. I just keep following her. Increasing the speed of my duel runner, but it just like she was really fast. I can't keep up with her.

And suddenly she stopped, on the end of a cliff.

I stopped my duel runner and jumped out of it. Stared at her.

"No, Carly. Don't jump, please…"

"Jack…" She started. "Do you… want to be with me?"

"Yes! I want to be with you!" I blurted.

"Then, grab my hand, Jack…" She giving me her hand. I walked to her, closer, closer, and finally reached to her hand and grab it tightly.

It was when the cliff falls.

I screamed. Carly watched me fall in silent. With a smile.

I feel a pain on my body when my head hit the rocks. But then, I see her, offering her hand to me.

"Come with me, Jack… Come…"

Without the second thought, I reached to her hand, and everything become dark.

-xxx-

"I was glad I can see you, Carly." I said to her, kissing the top of her head. She isn't smelled like the sea, instead, she smelled like flowers.

"Me too…" She buried her head on my chest. I pulled her closer to me and brushing my hand on her hair.

Nothing. Nothing between us now. She is eternally mine, and we are eternally forever.

-xxx-

_Jack Atlas. 19 years old. The ex-king. Died when the cliff falls. It's still unkn__own that it's a natural accident or he jumped from there. The body still not found. But it's already decided that he is already dead._


End file.
